


it will never be something more, right?

by anabananana



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, Sorry Not Sorry, this is just like some disfunctional porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabananana/pseuds/anabananana
Summary: Does it look like I’m in the mood for a tease? Does it? For fuck’s sake, Goldie, fuck me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hmu if you liked this in the comments bc i wanna do a longer fic maybs but idk lol

“My, my, my, Goldberg. Your love letter sure has everyone around here all hot and bothered. Adam’s mic was on and the sound guys say that Grace is a dirty talker, just like you…” Quinn says, eyebrows raised. Rachel rolls her eyes; she _still_ hasn’t heard the end of it, apparently. “Very funny everyone, but let’s drop it. Now.”

“Ooh, feisty Goldie,” Quinn laughs, then she snaps with no warning, not that that’s a surprise, “Everybody out! Now! Go, go, GO!”

Everyone scatters and Rachel lazily begins to follow, until Quinn grabs her arm, pulling her back, there’s something in her eye that Rachel as seen before and she can’t help but smirk.

“Not you.” Quinn practically growls at her. She throws herself into a chair after the last person has closed the door behind them. Then, she maneuvers the chair towards Rachel, grabbing both her wrists and bringing her to her knees in front of her.

“So, how many times did you read it, Quinn? Did you substitute Jeremy’s name for yours? Did you fuck yourself senseless at the thought of you and-“ There’s a glimmer in Rachel’s eye and she knows she could keep going, but Quinn’s fingernails digging into her wrists remind her not to go too far, otherwise she just might not get what she wants. And the undeniable feeling of her wet underwear between her legs tells her that she really can’t afford to not get what she wants at this point.

“Shut. Up. Goldberg.” Quinn hisses. She lets go of Rachel’s wrists, and focuses on pulling her skirt up her thighs instead. Rachel wanders for moment whether she can make Quinn beg for it and the look of complete desperation in her eyes tells her that she can.

“What do you want me to do, King?” It’s already a bold move, but using Quinn’s last name makes it even bolder.

“I swear to _God_ , Rachel!” Quinn screeches. “Shove your head between my thighs _now_ , or do I have to do it for you?”

Rachel raises her eyebrows. Quinn easily, and with just the right amount of force, pushes Rachel’s head between her already open legs. Rachel pushes Quinn’s underwear to the side, knowing that’s something that turns her own, and sure enough Quinn lets out a low whimper. Rachel lets her tongue dart out, waiting for the reaction she knows she’s going to get.

“Does it look like I’m in the mood for a tease? Does it? For fuck’s sake, Goldie, _fuck_ me.”

Rachel laughs in such a way that she lets a breath out over Quinn’s clit and Quinn visibly squirms in response. She then pushes two fingers inside her, and feeling how wet and ready Quinn is, makes her stomach flip. She looks up at Quinn – her eyes are squeezed tight, her mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. She’s been waiting for this all fucking day. Rachel lets out a little moan herself, and pushes her other hand down her own pants, mimicking each move she does to Quinn on herself. She’s pushing three fingers in and out now, faster and faster, her eyes not looking away from Quinn’s face. Her moans are loud now, she can’t help it, and her eyes are still firmly shut. And then they’re both coming, jerking uncontrollably, their heavy breathing filling the room. Rachel pulls her fingers out, then looks up at Quinn, making sure she’s looking, licking all three at once. She pulls her other hand out of her jeans and wipes both of them on the back of her jeans. Quinn adjusts her skirt and they both stare each other for a moment.

They’re not going to kiss and they’re not going to say I love you, but there has to be something more than rough, fast sex in a monitor room, right?

“Rachel? Adam’s asking for you.” The walkie startles both of them, but it’s also exactly what both of them needed, because now they don’t have to say a word to each other. They don’t have to admit what this is or isn’t.

“Go for Rachel,” Rachel says into the walkie, she still hasn’t taken her eyes off Quinn. “I’ll be right there.”

She walks out and Quinn stands, looking at the monitors in front of her. Wrong.


End file.
